Redwall Wiki talk:Promotion
Policy Change Proposal (originally from Manual of Style talk page) I am making an official proposal for policy change on the wiki. This is kind of a stringent proposal. As of now, we still have minor traffic. I have been attempting to gain as many links as possible, however when it comes to the "big 4", here is where we stand: *Redwall.org - I've e-mailed Dave Lindsay twice. No response either time. Not sure of the status. I will probably e-mail him again soon. *Snowfur - We all know her site is outdated, but she is still a dominating force in the ROC. I've e-mailed her, no response. *LPC - Martin has said he will give us a plug when he updates again. *Terrouge - I think it's fair to say we won't be linked here. Who knows though. Thus, given that we have minor traffic, my policy proposal is that we only link sites in the external links region of the About page who are linking us. Period. I don't think it's fair to give free traffic to sites who are not reciprocating to us. This means sites on the list who are not linking this will be removed, and sites added will be monitored. Thoughts on this? ---LordTBT 02:23, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) Updates. Snowfur has responded to my e-mail with positivity and said she will link us. As of this post she hasnt. I've chatted with the Terrouge editor, and it's possible a link will happen in the near future. So, we have 2 links forthcoming (LPC & Snowfur), 1 link possibly forthcoming, and Lindsay is knock on wood. --LordTBT 06:58, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) Further updates. As of today, the LPC and Redwall.org have both linked us. Woohoo. So that's 50% of the way there. Snowfur said previously she would link us, but it doesnt seem likely. Why she still pays for her domain is beyond me. Anyhoo, Terrouge also seems like a snowball's chance in Hades atm, but you never know. --LordTBT 03:20, 22 February 2006 (UTC) I use my domain name for around a dozen different websites and projects, of which the Redwall Encyclopedia is only one. I do intend to link to the wiki, but to be honest I had forgotten about it until yesterday. --Snowfur 17:43, 31 May 2006 (UTC) :Hi Snowfur. *pokes* Wow you exist. Anyway, it's ok. As I said before I recognize the other priorities you truly have. --LordTBT 18:49, 31 May 2006 (UTC) ::*pinches arm* Yep, I exist! Who'd have thunk it? ;) --Snowfur 22:14, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Update Finale Well, I am pleased to announce we have links on the 4 biggest Redwall sites. Our link was actually pushed back to the top of page 2 at Redwall.org, but that hasn't affected traffic referrals. We have prominent link on the LPC site, and at Snowfur's and Terrouge, we are permanently linked in the toolbars. The Terrouge link was a recent addition. For the curious, in terms of sites who refer traffic to us, most to least: # Redwall.org # Wikipedia # Snowfur # LPC Forums # Redwall Russia # Terrouge Being that the Terrouge link is new, more traffic could be on it's way. I plan on some communication with Dave soon, maybe (hopefully) he'll lend a hand again. --LordTBT 06:41, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Yahoo Could someone with a Yahoo account (who is over age 13) suggest/list the wiki here For some reason it really thinks I'm under 13. --LordTBT Talk! 15:10, 22 August 2006 (UTC)